


裁判

by Azuresand



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	裁判

*本文仿写Desiree《裁判》

你一生中印象最深的事是什么？

你最想达成的愿望是什么？

你觉得凯尔萨斯是个怎样的人？

并非人人都能被问到这三个问题，尤其是许多有资格对第三个作答的，都无法再给出答案。

“我的妻子那时候快死了，大家都在得病，当然也没有人知道她得了什么病。她躺在床上，用绝望的眼神看着我，喊我的名字，要求我活下去，不管怎样也要活下去，我们没有牧师，她告诉我，但我们——对——圣光——可以——奴役——”

“我不该听她的。”

“他还是个孩子……你知道吗，我和妻子，在她还活着的时候，曾经也想要个孩子。”

他把战锤用布条一层层地缠好了，放到箱子的深处去。

男人把一头银灰色长发都别到了脑后，尖翘的耳朵像个夹子，宝石碎片在他面前摊放的黑色布料上闪着光。

“最后一批龙鹰降落的时候，他们告诉我，同行们只有我敢来这里。哈！唯一的珠宝匠！”

“当然是成为宗师！叫那些看不起我的人都后悔！我来这个鬼地方就是为了证明自己！”

“疯子！堕落者！”

“你是谁？你怎么找到我的？别再过来了！我早就决定为了王子而死！”

她终于把匕首从脖颈上挪开，但只是一点点。逃亡生活给她的脸留下了抹不去的惊惶。

“他曾经把手放在我的头上，恢复我枯竭的魔力……这没有什么特殊的，我只是他的子民……他找到了我们全族的希望，我怎么能……”

“当然是……我们所有人都是……他的胜利……”

“我的指引者，我生命的方向。”

“当然是那群联盟狗！怎么能对我们做出这种事？”

“我们是精灵，是高贵的精灵！在过去的时候，如果没有巨魔——说真的，如果没有巨魔——”

“只有他是货真价实的逐日者，如果他还在，一定比那个艾萨斯管用！”

男人烦躁地拍打着身上的干草，在牢笼里走来走去，紫罗兰监狱的禁魔房间不太够用，而夺日者显然没有工夫去检查每个普通监房。

“我回答了——我都回答了——求求你了——能不能把我从这里放出去？”

“火焰燃烧在沙塔斯的大厅的时候，我们的战争在那时结束了。”

“胜利来得快些，同族的血流的少些。”

“问这个做什么？他死了，我倒宁愿他早就死了，死得像个王子。”

她用一块脏布擦着弓，像说话时一样漫不经心。

回答记录在昂贵的亚麻纸上，在浸水的棕褐色信纸上，在卷成卷的羊皮纸上，在皱巴巴的莎草纸上，全都堆在大魔导师的桌上，夹杂在法具和咒语书中间，这个房间的主人离开已经有一段时间，只有附魔扫帚偶尔来扫去它们上面的灰尘。

你一生中印象最深的事是什么？

雷神岛的天空总是黑沉沉的，云层孕育着闪电，烧焦的树木燃烧着火光。雨不常下，水要用船送来。但自从登岛以来，从这头到那头，他们从来没有见过太阳。

你最想达成的愿望是什么？

他没有想到最后，面对的仍旧是千万年就认识的敌人，失去的只是曾经短暂联合的盟友。所有种族，包括他们自己，都认为血精灵不值得信任。

下一个问题，他已经得到了无数个回答，但依旧没有答案，大魔导师罗曼斯再一次无声地问自己——

你觉得凯尔萨斯是个怎样的人？


End file.
